


Cheating

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Je sors.-Encore ?Depuis quelque temps, Hiccup sortait de plus en plus le soir. Elle savait qu'il prenait à cœur ses responsabilités de chefs, mais sortir aussi tard, après le dîner, et tous les soirs, ça cachait quelque chose. Bien que ça l'ennuie de faire ça, elle avait fini par le suivre discrètement. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir.





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Je sors.  
-Encore ?   
Hiccup regarda sa mère. Valka soupira. Depuis quelque temps, Hiccup sortait de plus en plus le soir. Elle savait qu'il prenait à cœur ses responsabilités de chefs, mais sortir aussi tard, après le dîner, et tous les soirs, ça cachait quelque chose. Au départ, Valka pensait qu'il s'éclipsait avec sa fiancée, histoire d'être au calme un moment dans la journée. Mais il sortait même quand elle n'était pas sur l'île. Bien que ça l'ennuie de faire ça, elle avait fini par le suivre discrètement. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Si son fils était infidèle, avant même d'être marié, ou s'il s'adonnait à des pratiques douteuses, nécessitant le couvert de la nuit pour agir. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait suivi, il faisait ce qu'il disait qu'il faisait : il allait voir la nursery.   
Elle avait été mis en place il y avait quelques mois. Elle abritait les œufs de dragons et leur mère, ainsi que les bébés qui venaient à peine de naître. Certains Vikings s'occupaient d'eux, leur apportait à manger, ou jouait avec les plus jeunes dragons. Et tous les soirs, quand les autres mangeaient encore ou dormaient déjà, Hiccup allait y faire un tour.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je trouve que tu sors beaucoup, ces temps-ci, commença Valka.  
-J'en ai pas pour longtemps… Une heure ou deux.  
Valka soupira.   
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta fiancée apprécierait le fait que tu sortes le soir, comme ça, si elle était là.  
-Ma fiancée n'est pas là, et elle est parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Je reviens d'ici une heure ou deux.  
Il sortit de la maison, laissant sa mère seule avec ses inquiétudes. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Et quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, et qu'Hiccup n'était toujours pas rentrée, elle prit la décision de le suivre, encore une fois.   
Sur le chemin vers la nursery, elle croisa quelques Vikings ayant pris un peu trop de godet. Discrètement, avec une pratique due à toutes ces années, elle arriva à la nursery sans être vu. Elle s'y glissa et y trouva les bébés endormis. Une des mères ouvrit un œil quand elle entra mais Valka la caressa doucement et elle se rendormit confiante. Elle chercha son fils et le Viking de garde cette nuit, sans trouver ni l'un ni l'autre.   
Elle entendit un bruit de la pièce d'à côté, là où on rangeait les serviettes et le reste du matériel et se cacha derrière une poutre. La pièce était peu éclairée et il y avait peu de chances qu'on la voit.   
-Tu as entendu du bruit ? Demanda une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de son fils.   
-Non...  
Ça, c'était la voix du viking qui s'occupait des bébés cette nuit, Jackson.   
Jackson était arrivé il y avait un an sur les côtes de Berk. Son bateau avait fait naufrage suite à l'attaque de pirate, et sa sœur et lui s'en était sorti in extremis. On les avait accueillis sur l'île et on leur avait construit une maison dans le village. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés et Jackson avait proposé son aide pour les bébés dragons. Sa sœur, Marie, avait pris des cours de vol dans l'académie et s'entraînait parfois avec Astrid. Elle comptait rejoindre la garde de Berk quand elle aurait l'âge.   
-C'est peut-être le vent, proposa Jackson.  
-Peut-être.   
Elle les vit s'asseoir à côté de la cheminée centrale, là où on mettait les œufs de Cauchemars Monstrueux avant qu'ils n'éclosent. Jackson mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hiccup et Valka fronça les sourcils.  
-Astrid rentre quand ?  
-Demain soir, répondit Hiccup. Elle m'a envoyé un message par aéropostale pour me dire qu'elle passait une nuit de plus sur l'île des Par-en-Vrille.   
-Donc demain soir, on ne se verra pas ?   
-Je passerais sûrement… De là à faire ce qu'on vient de faire… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps.   
Jackson rigola et Hiccup passa un bras autour de lui.   
Valka retint son souffle et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle comprenait maintenant. Son fils allait bien voir ailleurs… Avec un autre garçon, qui plus est. Et sa pauvre future fiancée… Comment Hiccup avait pu faire quelque chose comme ça…  
-À ce propos, on devra prendre une couverture, la prochaine fois, dit Jackson.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Le sol de la remise est en bois, et ce n'est pas très agréable.  
-Ça ne me dérange pas, moi…  
-Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui as des échardes dans le dos.  
Hiccup ricana et Jackson le poussa un peu. Puis ils se réenlacèrent.  
-Tu sais quand Astrid compte repartir ? Demanda Jackson.  
-Je ne sais pas… Probablement le mois prochain.   
-C'est long…   
-Je sais. La situation n'est agréable pour aucun de nous.   
L'un d'entre eux soupira, et ils se turent. Valka essaya de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé. Hiccup et Jackson… Ce qu'ils faisaient à la pauvre Astrid… Comment Stoïk avait pu inculquer des valeurs pareilles à leur fils…  
-Hey, tu sais quoi ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-Non ?  
-Le mois prochain, on va s'organiser des vacances.   
-Comment ça ?   
-Je dirais qu'on veut des petites vacances, avec Astrid. On part tous les deux de notre côté, et on dira à Ingrid de venir te chercher discrètement. Comme ça, on passera les vacances tous les quatre.   
-Le frère d'Ingrid ne va pas s'inquiéter de son absence ?   
-Dagur ? Non. Il est au courant. Ça fait des années qu'Astrid et Ingrid… Passent du temps ensemble. Elles ont même commencé à batifoler avant qu'Astrid et moi devienne fiancé.   
-Ça ne le dérange pas ?   
-Quoi ? Que sa sœur aime une autre fille ? Non, pas vraiment… Il ne s’embarrasse pas de ce genre de chose.   
-Et toi ? Ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'Astrid aime quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-Pas vraiment. C'était un peu dur au début. De comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme ça, et qu'elle n'était avec moi uniquement pour ne pas se retrouver dans un mariage forcé avec quelqu'un de pire. Mais c'est mon amie, et j'ai fini par m'y faire. Et puis je t'ai rencontré… Et j'ai compris.  
-Compris ?  
-Ce que ressentait Astrid. De vouloir paraître normal dans un monde où on sait qu'on ne sera jamais vraiment accepté pour ce que nous sommes.   
-Ce n'est pas dur… D'être bientôt marié à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?   
-Je m'y suis fait… Je n'ai jamais vraiment été pour la normalité, de toute façon. Et Astrid est mon amie. Et quitte à être coincé dans un mariage sans amour, je suis content que ce soit avec elle.   
Ils se turent un instant avant qu'Hiccup ne reprenne la parole.  
-Et pour toi ?  
-Pour moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas trop dur ? De me voir avec elle sans pouvoir être avec moi ?  
Valka vit Jackson s'installer dans les bras d'Hiccup.  
-Je crois que je m'y suis fait, moi aussi.   
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, et Valka s'éclipsa. Elle rentra dans la maison et alla se coucher. Quelques instants plus tard, Hiccup rentra et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle l'entendit ronfler légèrement après quelques minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir.  
Pourquoi Hiccup se cachait de ce qu'il ressentait ? Gueulfor, lui, ne s'en cachait pas. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le hurler sur toutes les chaumières, mais tout le monde le savait. Elle se retourna dans son lit. Gueulfor n'avait jamais eu de problème parce qu'il avait été ami avec le chef. Stoïk aurait menacé n'importe qui qui s'en serait pris à lui. Peut-être qu'Hiccup avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait ? Il était devenu chef tellement jeune. Et même s'il avait Astrid pour le conseiller, elle-même, Eret et Gueulfor, il n'avait pas la présence de son père, et des manques de respect arrivaient de temps en temps. Il avait peut-être peur de perdre tout le respect de son village s'il avouait ce qu'il ressentait. Et Astrid… La pauvre se retrouverait mariée de force à quelqu'un.   
Le mariage d'Hiccup et Astrid ne tenait pas sur des bases amoureuses, se dit-elle mais il tenait quand même sur des bases solides. Hiccup et Astrid étaient amis et elle était sûre qu'ils feraient la part des choses quand viendrait l'heure de faire un héritier. Elle ne dirait rien à personne. Même pas à son fils. Elle attendrait qu'il lui en parle. Et s'il devait partir au Walhalla sans lui en parler, soit. Ce n'était pas à elle d’interférer.   
Si son fils était heureux comme ça, elle était heureuse pour lui.


End file.
